Talk:Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive
Untitled The weapon seems to have a similar tracking mechanism to the human Missile Pod, but fires plasma based explosives. Maybe this weapon is similar to how the Covenant ships use Plasma Torpedos? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) When I first saw this gun in the multiplayer trailer, I thought of it as a mix between a Spartan Laser, Missile Pod, and the Fuel Rod gun. But hey, that's just my opinion. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 08:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Guess we got ourselves a little Covenant Spartan Laser... It seems to me that the weapon is similar to the Covenant starship based plasma torpedoes but smaller. Just looking at the PoA getting hit by Plasma Torpedoes and then the Warthod getting bashed makes me think they're related. But i'm probably wrong and bungie will make up some crap excuse of such a good looking weapon.XW3 AR3 L3GION 21:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : What's this about some "crap" excuse? Quite frankly I think that's a tad egotistical of you to say the least.--Zervziel 05:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, when it fires it seriously sounds like the Anti Air Wraith when its shooting. A possible fuel rod gun variant?Bottletopman 08:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its a Covenant/Sangheili "Plasma Grenade Launcher". -- Falconeye 21:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Counterpart? The Plasma Launcher has been hard to classify, but now with the revealing of the Concussion Rifle and the return of the Fuel Rod Gun, I think the situation becomes clearer. The Concussion Rifle is the counterpart to the M319 Grenade Launcher, the Fuel Rod Gun is the counterpart to the Rocket Launcher, and since the Plasma Launcher is an anti-vehicle homing weapon, it is the counterpart to the Spartan Laser.--FluffyEmoPenguin 16:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I second that opinion. Grenade Launcher with the Concussion Rifle, Rocket Launcher with the Flak Cannon, and the Spartan Laser with the Plasma Launcher. Both the Plasma Launcher and Spartan Laser also share the similarity of having a targeting screen on side of both weapons. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not everything is necessarily just a Covenant version of a UNSC weapon. :: ::Think about this for a second folks; the Spartan laser is pinpoint accurate. The Plasma Launcher is also pinpoint accurate, just in a different way, it homes in on targets. The Splaser is the counterpart. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 00:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why is everyone so worried about determing an exact counterpart? You can compare vague characteristics, but it still stands that you end up comparing two completely different sets of technology, with little to no clear commonalities other than relative size, projectile characteristics, and rates of fire. You're trying to apply human weapon conventions, terminology, and nomenclature to something the game designers created as alien tech, so why does there have to be a clear-cut counterpart? There are a few bits of common ground to the lighter weapons, but the heavier Covenant stuff in Halo: Reach is redundant as hell, and you get into splitting hairs about something you don't know a lot about when you're trying to classify the differences in potential application of Fuel Rod Gun/Plasma Launcher and stuff. The thing is, when Bungie created the weapons for the games, there's doesn't appear to have been much critical thinking put into either the human or Covenant weaponry, since it seems like humanity has deliberately downgraded and hamstrung itself militarily at every step of the way in the future. Why try to make sense out of something that doesn't make that much sense in the first place? -- User: Griever0311 Plasma Launcher scope Lazurkri 22:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised that no mention is made of the Plasma Launchers zoom capability, which, like the Rocket Laucher, enables you to lock onto targets from farther away than no-scoping it. Also, no mention is made of its operational range; From testing I've done in Forge, it is capable of launching unguided rounds around the same distance as the Fuel Rod Gun rounds will go before detonating, and I've been able to safely shoot rounds at Scorpions from across Hemorrhage, using the scope; I'd put its range at Medium-to-Long range...would someone mind adding the range into the technical specs, please?